Dark Love
by Charlie Drear
Summary: she is the plaything of the dark lord. What happens when Sylvia becomes more than that?
1. Chapter 1

Dark Love

Chapter 1

Sylvia stole a glimpse at him with veiled affection and always from a distance. The Dark Lord forbade anyone to touch her without his acquiescence. If any man laid a hand on her, they suffered the Cruciatus Curse or death. Many became examples of what would happen before the point got across: She was a possession of the dark Lord and he was a very possessive man. Severus Snape was the man she desired. He was not very handsome but something about him that made him irresistible. Every time he passed by her, she caught his scent and wanted to ravage him.

"My pet." Lord Voldemort said. She looked at him cautiously. "Your eyes seem to linger over Severus."

"He is a friend." She said. "I am allowed to have friends am I not?"

"Yes." He said. "But if it broadens to something more than a mere friendship I will have to punish you and him."

"Yes master." She said. "I do not want to displease you."

"Clever girl. "He said. "It is time for bed, my dear." The endearment made her blush. Six months of being his and she still was not used to his pet names for her.

"Yes, my lord." She said. They sauntered up to his room. Sylvia was experiencing exhilaration and trepidation. She enjoyed the games he loved to play in bed but sometimes he took it farther than she was inclined to go. That night was a good night. His desires were very tame and she was able to play along without having to falsify her pleasure.

She lay next to him afterwards, looked upon his sleeping face, and felt no malice. He could be generous lover and always saw to her own orgasm before his own. Her heart beat for the lonesome man next to her. His existence had been a dark journey through suffering of every kind, just as their love, if you could call it that, was a dark love. She hated and loved him. She stroked his snake like face with compassion. She always felt conflicted when she looked upon his sleeping face. "How can my heart care for you when my mind wants you dead?" She kissed his cheek before drifting off into a restful sleep.

When she woke, she realized she was alone. "My lord?"She started when she heard a voice answer her.

"Our Lord had some pressing business to attend to and left you in my charge." Lucius Malfoy said. She glared at him. There was one person she hated with a passion and that was Lucius. He was an inadequate excuse of a pureblood and sullied the house of Slytherin and the Malfoy name. She used the blanket to cover her nakedness and searched for clothes. She found a suitable set of red robes and went to the bathroom.

"Come in here and my master will hear of it." She said. "He doesn't tolerate others looking upon what is his and his alone."

"If I decide you enter you will not tell your 'master'." Lucius said. "There are many was to procure your silence. Not all of them affable."

"I do not fear you Lucius." Sylvia said. "You are pathetic in contrast to my master. He could crush you and your family if he so pleased. Do not test him or you will suffer his wrath."

"You should be afraid.' He said. She flipped him off before walking into the bathroom and warding the door. She showered and dressed before exiting. Lucius glared at her.

"You are too impetuous for a whore." He sneered. "Even if you are our Lord's"

"Fuck off." She said. "I do not necessitate you watching me." She left the bedroom and headed to the dining room where she consumed a large breakfast. Mid-meal Lord Voldemort entered. Upon seeing him, Sylvia wiped her mouth with the linen napkin and rose to her feet. "Master, it is a pleasure to see you return." She kissed his lips before sitting back down where he joined her in her meal.

"I am also pleased to see you unscathed." He said.

"I don't like it when you leave your bitch to spy on over me." She said. She looked at him with apprehension. She typically was not so audacious with her master. The dark Lord chuckled, her insubordination would go unpunished.

"I trust Lucius roughly as much as I trust you." He said. "He will not harm you."

"I would not place it underneath him to harm what is not his." She said. "He is, after all a Deatheater."

"As are you." Lord Voldemort said. "Is there anything I should be anxious about from you?"

"Of course not, my master." She said. "You are my whole world." She was not lying and it was a fact that at times irritated her and at other times delighted her. She shot a look at Lucius. "You are everything to me and I would never betray you are hide my pride in being a deatheater or your mistress."

"Well spoken." Lord Voldemort said. "I expect nothing less then absolute loyalty from you, my dear." She blushed and looked at her plate.

"Thank you master." She said. She finished her meal. "May I go to the library? I have some research I would like to do."

"You may, take Nagini to keep you safe." He said. "The deatheaters will be called today."

"There is a meeting tonight?" She asked.

"Yes. Severus mentioned he had something to report." Voldemort said.

"I'll see you then." She said. "If you request my presence before then all you need to do is tell me." She stood and bowed. "My lord, Lucius." She walked out looking like a queen in her kingdom.

"My lord I do not understand why you keep such a impertinent women in your presence." Lucius said. "I'm sure there are more subdued women out there that could please you."

"It is not your business to understand." Voldemort said coldly. "She is mine and will remain so until I decide to end it."

"I apologize, my lord." Lucius said. "It was not my place."

"You will go unpunished this time." Voldemort said. "But next time I will punish your insubordination."

"Yes my lord." Lucius said. "If you'll excuse me, I must return home before the meeting." Voldemort dismissed him and Lucius left. "You can come out my sweet." Sylvia stepped out of a secret passage.

"My lord, please forgive me." She said. "I just want to know what that pompous ass says about me when I'm gone."

" And?" Voldemort asked.

"Not dissimilar than what he says to my face." She said. "I couldn't find Nagini."

"Summon her." He said.

*Nagini* Sylvia said. A few minutes said snake slithered into the room. Sylvia looked at him in shock. "I'm a Parselmouth?"

"Yes." Voldemort said. "Your blood dates as far back as Salazar Slytherin. Your ancestor was his brother."

"Amazing..." She said. "I never knew my family went back that far."

"It takes a lot of digging to date a family that far." Voldemort said.

"Thank you, my lord." She said. "You truly are a wonder." He smiled and beckoned her to him. She perched herself in his lap.

"Anything to make my lady happy." He said. She looked into his scarlet eyes and saw a glimmer of love. She nuzzled his neck and smiled back.

"Will you ever tire of me?" She asked. "I do not know if I could bear you sending me away."

"I will not tire of you." He said. "Your soupçon of insubordination makes things interesting."

"I aim to please." She said.

"Is that so?" He asked. "Then please me." She smiled before doing as he commanded.


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Love

Chapter 2

Sylvia basked in the after affects of their lovemaking. That is what it had been, even though it had been on the dining room table. It was a connection on more than just the physical level. She smiled at him as they dressed.

"My lord…"She said. He looked at her. "I am glad I became a deatheater. I would not have met you otherwise. I would have been your enemy, instead of your lover." Lord Voldemort said nothing but smirked nonetheless. She went to the library with Nagini and saw to her research. It could prove to be crucial to the Dark Lord being victorious. She was doing research on a potion that would bring about the evil in others, even the pure of heart. One taste of the potion and even Albus Dumbledore himself would become a dark wizard.

*Sylvia* She turned and saw Lord Voldemort standing in the doorway. "My lady it is time for the meeting. Come with me." Sylvia obediently stood and followed her master to the meeting room. All the deatheaters bowed at Voldemort entered. He sat upon his throne and Sylvia stood at his left and Lucius at his right

"My loyal followers, tonight is a time to rejoice." Voldemort said. "We have a crucial piece of information that will bring about the downfall of Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore." Sylvia looked expectantly at Severus.

"My lord, fellow deatheaters, they key to winning the war is simple in theory but will be potentially problematic in practice." Severus said. "Miss Sylvia Murder has been doing research on a potion that could turn the tide in our advantage. If she would explain what her research has indicated you will understand how it can serve us in our Dark Crusade."

Sylvia looked around the room nervously.

*Go on* Voldemort hissed.

*As you wish, my lord. * She hissed back. She looked upon the room of deatheaters. "As Severus said, it is simple in theory. My research indicated that each human being, magical or muggle, has a element in them that is dark and inclined to perpetrate acts of evil." The throng of deatheaters gazed at her in earnest. "I have formulated a potion that will bring that element to the surface of their conscience mind. It is tasteless and odorless and no wards can shield the drinker from it. There is no antidote. Once ingested, the person is evil. Once an antidote is formulated and administered they will be restored to their normal state of mind."

"What happens then?" Bellatrix Lestrange asked.

"They will see the butchery they caused and suffer under their own culpability." Sylvia said.

"If this potion was ingested by Harry Potter or Albus Dumbledore the advantage would be in our favor. The Light would be bewildered without their golden boy." Severus said. "Sylvia is a gifted potions maker and will no doubt have a sufficient supply before long."

"Give me a week and I will have a effective formula." She said. She looked at Voldemort. "That is if my master approves."

"I approve in the creation of this potion." Voldemort said. "If this wins us the war you will be well rewarded, as well as Severus."

"Thank you master." Sylvia said. She turned to Severus and saw he was staring at her. She blushed and glanced away. "I will do my best to make you proud of my work." She smiled at him. "Anything to please you."

"As it should be." He said. "My loyal; deatheaters, you are dismissed." The Deatheaters were inquisitive about Lord Voldemort's announcement.

"Sylvia." Voldemort said. "Come with me." The two left the conference room and went to their private quarters. "I am sending you on an important assignment. You are the only Deatheater I can trust will not botch this."

"I am grateful." She said. "Your faith in me means a great deal." She blushed. "You mean a great deal to me, my lord." She looked at the ground afraid of the angry retort she would receive. He never tolerated anything sentimental. She looked up cautiously fearing his reaction.

"My dear," He said. "You have come to mean a great deal to me." She beamed at him love shining in her eyes.

"Thank you, my lord." She said.

"The assignment is intricate but I believe you can accomplish the task." He said. "I need you act like I tortured and raped you. You must appear like a victim of my cruelty or you will not succeed. Go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and I will arrange for Severus to find. You. He will take you to the Headmaster and you will tell your tragic story. Being the bleeding heart he is he will take you in with open arms. You must remain undercover for as long as possible. Integrate yourself in the Order of the Phoenix. Severus will explain your brief absences, which is when you are reporting to me."

"Yes, master." She said. "I will do as you ask. I must admit that it will be hard to sleep without you next to me."

"You sleep like a rock." He said. "I almost have to Crucio you every morning to wake you." She laughed and kissed him.

"I never knew you had a sense of humor." She said. "It must be a first." She looked at her hands. "Seriously, will miss you though. I have becomes quite accustomed to your presence and appearance."

"Most would say I horrify them." He said.

"They do not know you as I do." Sylvia said. "I know you better than you think. All just by watching you through out the day."

"What do you think you know?" He said.

"That waffles are your favorite breakfast food. You love pumpkin juice with your food. You prefer to sleep on the right side of a bed and only on your back. You are obsessive compulsive about your library. Everything must be in alphabetical order. Nagini rarely leaves your side when I'm not with you."

"You are quite the observer." He said. "You in fact know more about me than anyone does."

"Yay!" She said. "I'm good." Voldemort raised his eyebrows at her. "You're better though." He smirked before beckoning her to him.

"My dear, what would I be without you?" He asked.

"A very horny man." She said. "I wouldn't touch the female deatheaters with a ten foot pole."

"I agree with you utterly." He said. "You are the most honorable out of them"

"I am honored that you think that." She said. "Most would detest me for being the 'whore of the dark lord' "

"What they thing does not matter to me." He said. "You are a brilliant witch and loyal follower and a generous lover."

"As are you." She said. "You please me in ways no other can." She reminisced on some of their adventurous sexcapades She became deeply aroused at the thought of what he could do with his forked tongue. She unconsciously moved closer to him.

"My dear, you are insatiable." Voldemort said. "I can sense the change in your aura." She blushed redder than she ever did before.

"I'm sorry, my lord." She said. "I will restrain myself."

*There is no need for that* He hissed.

*I've divulged when we started our affair that I am a nymphomaniac* She said. *You are just too much for me to resist. * There was a knock on the door.

"Enter." Voldemort commanded. The door opened and Severus Snape walked in. He prostrated himself in front of Voldemort after kissing the hem of his robes. "Rise."

Severus stood and greeted Sylvia.

"Miss Murder." He said.

"Severus." She said. "What brings you here? We were in the middle of something."

"I am here to make my private report." He said. "They are planning something. The Order of the Phoenix has some scheme to destroy you. I have not yet figured it out. Dumbledore is keeping it tight under wraps."

"I am sure you will figure it out." Voldemort said. "In fact I know you will." The threat was understood. If Severus failed he would be punished. ""You are dismissed."

"Yes master" He said. "Until we meet again Sylvia." He left and Sylvia turned to Voldemort.

"What do you think they have planned?" She asked. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Neither do I." He said. "Now where were we before Severus interrupted us?"

"I think you were telling me not to restrain myself." She said.

"So I was." He said. "What are you waiting for? As your master I command you to do as you please." She smiled evilly before conjuring up some shackles. She cuffed the Dark Lord to the bed and began her sweet torture. When he couldn't take anymore he got rid of the shackles and flipped her over before thrusting into her. She moaned before biting his neck. Each thrust made her want more until he was buried to the hilt

"Voldemort." She gasped. "Harder." He obeyed increasing their pleasure.

"Sylvia…I love you." He said. She looked up into his eyes to see he wasn't lying.

"I love you too, my lord." She said. All thoughts off being with Severus flew from her mind. She was with the man she realized she loved. They came screaming each other's names. She lay next to him and held him close basking in his warmth. Too bad all is fair in love and war, as they would soon find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Love

Chapter 3

That night Sylvia began her training for the mission. She was beaten. Large bruises littered her body. She went to bed sorer than any of Voldemort's games left her.

"Remember, you are securing our victory." He said that night. "Now rest. This will not be easy on you."

"Anything for you my lord." She said. "Anything to please you." However days later her opinion changed. She was in constant pain and felt ill.

"Sylvia it's time." Voldemort said. "You look the part of a beaten captive. All we need is the evidence of unconsensual sex." He looked at Malfoy. Lucius stepped foreword and Sylvia stepped back in horror.

"No." She said. "My lord anyone but him." She looked up at him with pleading in her eyes.

"You will do as ordered." He said. Lucius walked towards her and grinned.

"I've been waiting a long time for this." He said. He grabbed her and she tried to run away. He forced her to the floor with her fighting the whole way.

"My lord!" She pleaded. "Stop this." He ignored her as Malfoy defiled her. When he was done she stared at the ceiling blankly. She sat up before letting out a blood-curdling scream. She scrambled up and ran as far as she could before collapsing into a sobbing heap. Bellatrix and a few low ranking females glared at Lucius.  
"Lucius I never knew you could be so cruel." Bellatrix said. "She's as loyal as any of us."

"Our lord commanded me." He said.

"You enjoyed it too much." She said. "She is one of us." She looked down at the trembling woman. She was staring at Voldemort in horror.

"How could he?" She muttered. "I'm his. Only his."

"Unless I said different." Voldemort said. "And I commanded him to do it." She snarled enraged. Her instinct was to attack him. He had betrayed her and she deserved the revenge she took upon him. "Do not attack me." She growled and crouched. She turned to Lucius and pounced.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" She screamed. "AND I'LL ENJOY IT TOO!" She wrapped her slender hands around Lucius's throat. Voldemort stood by in amusement. "YOU BASTARD!" She was enjoying the panicked look in Malfoy's eyes.

"Sylvia, enough." Voldemort said. She ignored him and kept on strangling Malfoy. "Enough!" Voldemort sent her flying away from Lucius until she hit the opposite wall. She glared at Voldemort.

"You betrayed me." She growled. "I trusted you as I trusted none. You turned your back on me. I have been most loyal. For six months I've shown more loyalty than some of your deatheaters." She looked pointedly at Malfoy. "I deserve a reward. The man that I hate most in this life has raped me, for a plan that may not even work. That was my reward." She looked away. "I am beginning to understand why you are hated."

She looked him dead in the eyes. "You betray all." She stood. "My master." She left the room. She went to their bedroom and sobbed for hours. She heard a knock on he door.

"Sylvia it's me." A voice said. She opened the door and saw Severus Snape.

"Severus!" She cried before running into his arms.

"I heard what happened." He said. "Damn Malfoy for doing that to you." She looked up at him.

"It was horrible, him touching me…raping me. I wanted to die. All I thought about was how could our lord, my master, let this happen. How could he permit it to happen?"

"He is not to be trusted." Severus said. "He is the most evil wizard since Grindewald."

"I know that now." She said. "I trusted him. I love him." She looked at her hands. "I still do."

"Why do you love him?" Severus asked. "He ordered Malfoy to rape you." Severus stroked her face. "You deserve better." She looked up into his eyes and he kissed her. She stiffened in fear. He pulled back. "A woman like you deserves to be treated like a queen." She smiled shyly.

"Thank you Severus." She said. "You should depart before our lord finds you in here." He stood,

"Until we next meet." He said before sweeping out of the room. She smiled before lying down and hugging herself.

"Calm down, Sylvia." She said to herself. "Things will be fine" When Voldemort came to bed that night she lay as far from him as she could.

"Come to me, my pet." Voldemort said. She ignored him and stayed on the opposite side of the bed. "Come here!"

"No." She said. "You betrayed me. Why should I?"

"I am your master." He said.

"A fact I am beginning to regret. I mean that with all my heart." She said before turning and glaring at him. "I believed that I had a place in your heart. Now I know I am just a toy for you to play with. You let your deatheaters play if it suits you."

"Sylvia," He said. "What happened was vital to the success of your mission." She rolled her eyes.

"For the cause." She said. "I remember my oath I took when I was initiated." She sighed.

"Then follow it." He said. "Come to me." He said. She shimmied closer to him but refused to touch him. He pulled her to him and laid her head on his chest. He heard the low growl emitted from her throat. She struggled trying to escape his grasp.

"I didn't agree to being held." She said. "I want to be left alone."

"I won't." He said. "I am your master and you will obey me." He hissed.

"Or what, you will rape me like Malfoy did?" She growled. "Will you violate me yourself this time?" He froze completely. "Allowing Malfoy to do what he did was a violation of my free will, trust and love." She turned away from him. "It will be hard to gain my trust back. Even then I could never trust you so blindly again."

"I do not require your trust your trust but you should require mine." He said. "Me not trusting you is more dangerous."

"I am not afraid you." She said. "You can do as you please to me but it will only make me hate you." She frowned.

"I don't think that you could hate me." He said.

"Do you want to bet?" She said. "Try me." She looked at him challenge clearly in her eyes." He glared at her before slapping her. She shot daggers at him with her eyes. "You are an asshole. I don't know what I saw in you…"

"You saw glory." He said.

"No…"She said. "I do not care about glory and riches. I care about love and happiness. I thought I could be happy with you and we could spend our lives together." She scoffed. "The fantasies of the naïve. I was innocent and didn't fully understand what being your pet entitled." She scoffed. "It entitles me to being your whore and anyone you decide to make me fuck." She snorted indignantly. "What an honor."

"You are bordering on insubordination." He said.

"I don't care." She said. "Use the Cruciatus curse on me if you wish. You couldn't hurt me any more than when you ordered Malfoy to rape me."

A look entered Voldemort's eyes. Not dangerous, rather it was a look of regret. "Are you feeling sorry?"

"Regretful." He said. "Ordering Malfoy was going a little to far." She looked at his eyes. "If you ever tell any one I will kill you. But I treated you in a manner that you didn't deserve." Sylvia's eyes softened.

"My lord, I am in love with you and nothing will change that." She said. "No matter what you do …I will always have feelings for you." She looked away shyly. "And I would hope the same thing for me."

"My feelings for you will not change." He said. "Not even you turning traitor."

She looked at him in shock.

"My lord, you will never have to wonder about that." Sylvia said. "I will always be loyal to you." She smiled, "You are the one in which my allegiances lie."

"I am glad to hear that." He said. "I would be disappointed but I could not hate you."

"I cannot even imagine something that would cause me to turn traitor." She said. "It would have to be terrible, like killing a child of mine."

"Any child of yours would be a child of mine." He said. "I could not kill my own child."

"Glad to know that." She said. "I would be honored and happy to have your heirs."

"I am glad to hear that." He said. "The honor would be mine as well."

"Why?" She asked. "I am but a lowly deatheater."

"No, you are mine and that makes you worth more than any of my deatheaters." She smiled. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Good night my lord." She said before drifting off to sleep. Lord Voldemort stared down at her.

"Good night my dear." He said kissing her forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Love

Chapter 4

After several weeks, Sylvia was ready to begin her mission. She looked like she had been tortured brutally for months. Severus took her to the gates of Hogwarts.

"Time to begin your act." He said.

"I hope I don't fail." She said. "I don't want to be punished by our Lord."

"You'll do fine." He said. "I have faith in you."

"You are trying to butter me up." She said. She slumped on him and occluded her mind. He opened the gates and walked her up to the doors of the castle. He opened them and she made herself faint. He burst into the great hall in the middle of dinner. Albus Dumbledore stood and hurried to Severus.

"Take her to the hospital Wing." He said. Severus nodded and the two men went to the Infirmary. Madame Pomfrey jumped up when the two men burst through the door.

"What in Merlin's name is going on?" She asked.

"She has been a prisoner of the Dark Lord for at least six months." Severus said. "Her name is Sylvia Murder. Six months ago Lucius Malfoy brought her to the Dark Lord as a gift. Voldemort forced her to be his mistress and he raped her and allowed Lucius Malfoy to do the same."

"The poor girl." Madame Pomfrey said. "I'll do an exam and see the extent of her injuries." Severus laid her on a bed and Madame Pomfrey pulled the curtains to hide her from view. Several spells and ten minutes later Madame Pomfrey pulled the curtain back again. "She's not doing to well. She had genital scarring and more broken bones and bruises then I can count. There is something else that you both may want to know…she is 3 months pregnant. Severus paled. "I assume the child is the heir of the Dark Lord but I will not terminate the pregnancy without her consent."

"As it should be." Albus said. "Let her rest, heal her the best you can and summon us when she wakes." Madame Pomfrey nodded and turned to the abused girl. She began doing multiple healing spells trying to repair the damage caused by Lord Voldemort. After several hours Sylvia began to stir. She was silent for a moment.

'And so begins my act' She thought. She opened her eyes and let out a bloodcurdling scream. Madame Pomfrey rushed over.

"Miss Murder, you're safe." She said. Sylvia continues to scream. She retrieved a calming potion and handed it to the girl. Sylvia threw it at the wall and the vial shattered. She tried to get up to run.

"Where am I and who are you?" She asked.

"You are at Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Madame Pomfrey said in a soothing voice. "I am Madame Pomfrey the school healer."

"I'm not at his  place anymore?" Sylvia asked.

"No. you are safe now." Madame Pomfrey said. "You do not have to go back to him."

"He'll come after me." Sylvia said. "He'll locate me and when he gets me I will be punished like I never have been before."

"He cannot enter here." Madame Pomfrey said. "Hogwart's is the safest place to be. Albus will make sure you are safe." She went to the fireplace and threw in some floo powder. "Albus, she's awake."

"Severus and I will be down shortly." Albus said. Madame Pomfrey turned to the still shaking woman.

"You see, the Dark Lord will not harm you here." She said. "You are safe." Sylvia sat back on the bed and awaited the arrival of Severus and Albus. When they arrived she hid under the covers like a frightened child would.

"Miss Murder, you have nothing to fear here." Albus said. "I am Albus Dumbledore." She peeked out from under the covers.

"How do I know one of you might not hurt me like he did?" She asked.

"Because we are not a part of the Dark Order." Albus said. "We do not treat anyone that way."

"People will tell lies to get you to trust them and then they will betray you." She said. "It's not the 1st time it has happened to me."

"Then we will have to prove our honesty to you." Albus said. "We will give you all the time you need. We can even find you a job around the castle or in Hogsmeade."

"Why are you being so kind?" She asked. "What do you want from me?"

"Your trust." Albus said. "Now Severus will keep watch over you if you would like. I trust him to the utmost extent." She nodded meekly. "Madame Pomfrey you may want to tell her what you discovered during the examination."

"Miss. Murder you are 3 months pregnant." She said. Sylvia was frozen in shock and horror. Both were a real emotion. She had been beaten for weeks and any blow might have caused her to miscarry.

"That can't be true…I can't be…" She said.

"Do you have any idea who the father could be?" Albus asked.

"Master was the only one that… at that point in time he forced me to be with him exclusively."

"Master being Lord Voldemort." Albus said. Sylvia flinched away from him at the mention of the name.

"That is what he commanded me to call him." She said. "He would beat me if I did not call him master. After a while I gave in and called him master. I never gave into him defiling me…I never just let him. In some way I would try to fight. It often was met with more beating."

"You need your rest." Madame Pomfrey said. "Tomorrow we can discuss what you want to do about the baby."

"I will not condemn a child to death." Sylvia said. "Though the father was my tormentor I will keep the baby and hope he or she grows up to be different."

"A wise answer." Albus said. "Good night." He left and Madame Pomfrey left a sleeping potion on the night table before leaving.

"Not a bad performance." Severus said. "You almost convinced me."

"I had no knowledge of the baby or I would have told our Lord and have him find someone else." She said. "Our baby was put at risk. I should have known."

"But you didn't." He said. "You are not all powerful. You too are a mortal."

"I should be." She said. "I would have seen that coming."

"When will you tell him?' Severus asked.

"When I report to him in two weeks." She said. "This is an in person announcement. I don't know how he will react though."

"He should want to kick his own ass for putting you and the baby in danger." Severus said. "This plan was a mistake."

"It's too late for me too back out now." She said. "If I disappear a chance like this will never come up again."

"I know but I worry about you." He said. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Severus…you put up a good front." She said. "You act all cold and unfeeling for everyone else but to me you are one of the most caring people I know."

"Don't you dare tell anyone that." He said. "You'll ruin my reputation."

"Severus, you are my best friend and unless something happens to our lord that is all it can be." Sylvia said.

"I will wait for the day when I can finally have you." He said.

"Softy." She teased. "You should not want anything to happen to our lord though."

"That I know but if it means I can have you to myself…I would like him dead tomorrow." He said.

"You are sweet." She said. "And no fear he'll learn of this conversation. He has not yet managed to get through my mind blocks and it's not likely that he will."

"You are an amazing woman, Sylvia Murder." He said. "Not you need some rest. Though you were not really a prisoner, you were tortured for weeks. I will be here when you wake."

"Good night Severus." She said.

"Good night Sylvia." He said. She drifted in to a dreamless sleep after taking the potion. She woke the next morning to the sun in her eyes. She turned expecting to see Voldemort, all she saw was an empty bed. She remembered where she was and who she had to pretend to be. Severus had fallen asleep in the chair next to the bad.

"Severus." She said prodding his shoulder. His eyes snapped open and he grabbed her arm. "Good morning."

"Sylvia. You startled me." He said.

"I'd apologize but it wouldn't be sincere." She said. "I have always wanted to do that." He rolled his eyes. Madame Pomfrey came out of her office and came over to Sylvia.

"How are you doing this morning Miss Murder?" She asked gently.

"Much better Madame Pomfrey." She said. "A good nights rest is what I needed."

"Do you think you are well enough to endure breakfast in the Great Hall? Or would you rather have it in here?"

"I should get out of bed." Sylvia said. "I would like to see more of the castle…if that is alright with you , I mean,"

"It's fine." Madame Pomfrey said. "Your wound are healed and everything seems normal with the baby."

"Thank you Madame." Sylvia said. "Is there any clothing I could borrow…I don't have my wand."

"I'll transfigure you some robes." Madame Pomfrey said.

"Thank you." Sylvia said.

"It is no problem" Madame Pomfrey said. "Anything I can do to help you. If you ever need anyone to talk to, just come to my office." Sylvia made tears well up in her eyes. "Now let's get you some clothes." She transfigured the hospital gown into a set of chocolate brown robes. "You look stunning."

"I'm sure my hair looks like a mess." Sylvia said. Madame Pomfrey did a spell and Sylvia's hair became wavy and framed her face. "wow. Thank you. I have not felt this good in months."

"It's my pleasure." Madame Pomfrey said. "Now I'm sure Severus will escort you to the Great Hall." She went into her office leaving Severus and Sylvia alone.

"You are beautiful." He said.

"Thank you." She said. "you look rather handsome yourself."

"Let's get some breakfast and don't forget act meek." He said. She nodded and the two left the Infirmary for the Great Hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Dark Love

Chapter 5

When Sylvia arrived in the Entrance Hall a real wave of anxiety hit her.

"Severus what if I fuck up?" she asked.

"You will do fine." He said. "Just be the shy, meek little victim you are supposed to be and everything will be fine."

"If you are sure." She said. "I trust you." He smiled but quickly donned his usual expressionless face. She walked into the Great Hall and refused to look at anything but the ground. When the reached the Head Table she looked up into the twinkling eyes of Albus Dumbledore.

"Good morning Sylvia." He said. "It is nice to see you here."

"It's nice to be around good people." She said in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

"I have a chair next to Severus of you would like that." He said.

"I would like that very much." She said. She followed Severus and took a seat next to him. She began to eat her breakfast and suddenly felt a wave of nausea. "Oh no…" She stood up. "excuse me." She ran out of the Great Hall and out to the grounds where she vomited for a few minutes. She felt a presence and refused to turn.

"Sylvia, are you well?" Severus asked.

"It must be morning sickness." She said. "I feel like hell." He rubbed her back as she dry heaved for several more minutes. When she was finished she used Severus's wand to clean herself and the mess up. When she was confident that she didn't look like she just vomited she went back to the Great Hall and had a glass of water.

"Are feeling any better?" Albus asked.

"Yes, but only a little." She said. "I guess I should get used to that." She ate some toast before speaking again. "What will my job be here?"

"Are you adequate at making potions?" Albus asked.

"Yes.." She said. "Before I was captured I was studying to become a Potions Mistress."

"Good." Albus said. "Severus would you mind letting Sylvia help you this year. Perhaps we can have her time her put towards her degree?"

"I do not mind." He said. "She better be able to keep up with me though."

"I think I will do fine." She said. "I'm sure your skills are far greater than mine but I would like to get a chance to develop mine."

"If you can keep up I'm sure your skills will become developed." Severus said. She smiled at him.

"Thank you, Severus." She said with a blush. She finished her toast and water before receiving a letter. "who could be writing me?"

"Perhaps a relative." Albus said. "An owl will find you no matter where you are."

"I'll read it later." She said. "I need to stay focused if I want to be of any use." When breakfast was finished she followed Severus eyes glued to the ground. They arrived at his classroom just as the students did. She saw the son of Lucius Malfoy and paled dramatically. "He looks just like his father."

"And is on the same path Lucius is on." Severus said. "Don't worry I'll protect you from the spawn of Lucius." She grinned slightly. The students were seated and Severus took role call. When he said Harry Potter, her eyes widened. She looked at the boy in question. He looked into her eyes and rubbed his scar. She looked away and surveyed the rest of the class. There was a bushy haired girl near Harry Potter. Her name was Hermione Granger. She reminded Sylvia much of herself. In school she was no great beauty but she could see it lurking under the surface of Hermione Granger. She seemed to be highly intelligent. One day she would surprise the Wizarding world. When role call was finished, "This Is Sylvia Murder. She will be my assistant for as long as she is here. You will all treat her with respect you would treat me or there will be dire consequences."

"It is an honor to meet you all and to help teach such a bright group of young witches and wizards." She said. "I hope to enjoy the time I am here with you. If you ever need help I will be here to do so."

"Well said." Severus said sarcastically. She looked at the ground blushing in embarrassment. " Now we'll begin the lesson…" When the class had ended Sylvia had promised some time to Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy.

"It will be interesting to meet the spawn of Malfoy." She said. "We'll see if he is just like his father or if he actually has some brains."

"He has done some idiotic things in his years here." Severus said. "But he is not yet a vicious as his father yet."

"Perhaps we can make him into a man his father can be proud of." Sylvia said. Severus had a free period so she decided to read her letter. She pushed her finger on to the seal of the letter and it unrolled.

Sylvia,

I hope things are going well. I trust you have been accepted by that doddering old fool. I want you to keep an eye on Potter and his friends. They seem to be the ones that always foil my plans. If you can, become someone they trust. I am looking foreword to seeing you.

L.V.

She smiled as she read the letter. He was always so blunt and to the point. She decided to write back later.

"Do you know where your quarters are?" Severus asked.

"No, I'll go talk to Albus now." Sylvia said. "I'll be back shortly." She left the room ,after he told her where Albus's office was and the password, and adopted her act. She avoided eye contact and shied away from people. When she reached the gargoyle she said the password. The gargoyle leapt aside and she climbed the staircase. When she reached the top she heard raised voices.

"Professor I this that new Potion's assistant is hiding something. A voice said.

"Now why would you think that Harry?" Albus said.

"When she looked at me my scar began to hurt." Harry Potter said.

"She has been in contact with Voldemort." Albus said. "She is a victim of his cruelty. She was raped and tortured by Lord Voldemort and Lucius Malfoy for months. Their residual evil would linger on her but it is not her own. I sense she not a bad person. She was put into a bad situation and survived."

"How do you know she is not a deatheater?" Harry asked.

"She has no Mark on her arm." Albus said. "and there are no charms that can hide the evil that radiates off it."

"I still don't trust her." Harry said. "I'll bet she was a willing partner to Voldemort and Lucius and is merely playing a part." At that moment she pushed the door open and looked at Harry and Albus with horrified eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to find out where my quarters would be when I heard raised voices." Sylvia said. "Mr. Potter…do you know what it is like to be raped, beaten and sodomized by evil?"

"I have dealt with evil before." Harry said.

"Not in the way I have…let me ask you a question." She said making herself cry. "Have you ever been forced under a man while he takes his pleasure in your pain? Have you ever been forced to…orally please a man and wish you would die? Have you felt the Cruciatus curse while being …raped? It rips you apart from the inside out and the only way you live is for them to heal you only to do it again. I suffered that for six months and I am alive to tell the tale. I do not deserve your suspicion or pity… I wish to be accepted even though I have been tainted by evil." She turned away allowing silent tears to fall down her face. The pain she spoke of was the cruelties she suffered at the hands of Lucius. Voldemort only had to make it look like he was defiling her in case she needed to show them memories.

"Harry, I think you owe Miss Murder an apology." Albus said. "She is right… she has seen evil in a way you never have… and I hope you never do." Harry looked ashamed of himself as she turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I shouldn't automatically be suspicious of you."

"I forgive you, Harry Potter." She said. "Perhaps one day we will understand each other." He nodded before leaving. She turned to Albus, "I'm sorry about just walking in."

"No harm done." He said. "Now would you prefer quarters in the dungeons near the Potion's classroom or up in one of the towers."

"I'd prefer near the classroom." She said.

"Then come with me." He said. "We'll pick your rooms and then set the password" She nodded and followed behind him. When they reached the dungeons he showed her the vacant rooms. She picked the closest rooms next to the potion's classroom. She chose the password to be endless love. The portrait swung open to let her in. She toured the rooms quickly. She saw she had an office when she entered. There was a door to the side. She went through it and found it be a common room. it was decorated in red, silver and black.

"This is perfect." She whispered. "it's mine?"

"Yes." Albus said. "If you like it."

"I love it." She said. "Thank you. I'm sure it's not normal for people to show up unexpected. You have been very kind to be."

"It is no problem." Albus said. "If you are ever in need you can always come to me."

"I will." She said. "I'm going to head back to the classroom."

"I'll see you at lunch then." Albus said before leaving. She stood there in her rooms feeling like the biggest bitch. If Voldemort hadn't sent her himself she would just leave now. Her enemies were treating her better then her own side did.

"What's on your mind?" a voice behind her asked. She turned and saw Severus.

"I just feel like the biggest bitch in the entire world." Sylvia said. "They are treating me so nice and I plan to betray them. How do you do it?"

"It's not easy but it must be done. To be victorious there will have to be deception." Severus said.

"I know but it makes be feel so terrible." She said. "Like I'm making the biggest mistake I could ever make. Harry suspects something but I pulled that suffering victim out of me…Malfoy raping me was the worst thing that could ever happen to me. The emotion and trauma of that is real. I've been taking dreamless sleep potion when I slept next to Voldemort. He has no idea how that affected me. I don't want him to know."

"He should know." He said. "He forced that nightmare on you."

"It was necessary for the _cause_." She said. "My sacrifices will be rewarded in the end. As will yours."

"The sacrifices I've made are nothing compared to what you've been through the last several weeks." He said. "Will the reward equal the sacrifice you've made?"

"I hope so." Silvia said. "I truly do. If anything this baby will make it worth it."

"We can only hope he doesn't react harshly to the news." Severus said.

"I don't think he will." She said with a smile. The next class began to filter in and the two returned to their work.


	6. Chapter 6

Dark Love

Chapter 6

Later that day, after dinner had ended Sylvia met with Hermione Granger in her office.

"Good evening, Ms. Granger." Sylvia said.

"Professor, I have some questions." Hermione said.

"Ask away." Sylvia said. "I have no aversion to answering most questions."

"What happened that made you come here?" Hermione asked. Sylvia paled drastically. "I'm sorry that was too personal."

"No, I was just shocked that you would want to know." Sylvia said. "Well, 6 months ago Lucius Malfoy kidnapped me and took me before the Dark Lord. I was forced to be his mistress. You can only imagine what that entailed. Anyways, He allowed Lucius Malfoy do the same. Severus and I met and became friends…sort of. He saved me. He brought me here and made sure I got the help I needed."

"That makes him sound like a descent man." Hermione said.

"He is." Sylvia said. "It sounds like someone finds him attractive." Hermione blushed and looked at the floor. "That is so sweet."

"I know I don't stand a chance." Hermione said. "not if he's interested in you."

"Ms. Granger…Severus is a good friend to me but that is all it can be." Sylvia said. "I have my baby to think about. I cannot enter a relationship in a moment of vulnerability."

"You are pregnant?" Hermione said shocked.

"Yes." Sylvia said. "3 months. It's a girl."

"Are you keeping the baby?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, The child cannot be blamed for the sins of the father." Sylvia said. "I'll raise the child myself."

"Is Lord Voldemort the father?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, at the estimated time of conception…he was the only one that was… that…was abusing me." Sylvia said. She gave a weak smile. "I don't know which option is worse his child or Lucius Malfoy's."

"It sounds terrible either way." Hermione said sadly.

"I'm gonna make the best of the circumstances." Sylvia said. "When my baby is born I will be the best mother I can be."

"You are a strong person." Hermione said. " I would be out of my mind right now."

"Well, when I came here I wasn't in the best of shape and I still can't stand crowded areas but like this I'm a bit more comfortable." Sylvia said. "I want to tell you something, you remind me like myself when I was in school. I wasn't the prettiest girl in the school but I was the smartest and that got me further than all those other girls. In my 7th year my looks changed and I see the same thing in you. Someday you are going to shock the world with your beauty and brains." Hermione smiled. There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Draco Malfoy , Professor." A male voice said. Hermione stiffened.

"Give me a minute." Sylvia said. "Hermione I hope you have a nice evening, ok? And keep that mind sharp because one day it'll take you far from the mundane." Hermione nodded.

"Good evening, professor." She said. She stood and left the office. Draco Malfoy strutted in and sat down like he owned the place.

"Mr. Malfoy, how are you this evening?" Sylvia said.

"Fine." He said. "Professor Murder, my father has told me about you."

"What has he said?" She asked.

"That you are the whore of the Dark Lord." He said. "That you are a treacherous snake and will no doubt betray the Dark Lord."

"I am the pet of the Dark Lord." She said. " I would never betray him or pretend not to be a loyal Deatheater. This assignment is an important one and if you leak any of what I just told you to a single soul, I will alert the Dark Lord and you will be punished accordingly." Something entered Draco's eyes, curiosity.

"Professor, my father has been boasting that you and he had sex. Is that true?" He asked.

"Yes, but believe me when I say that I was unwilling." She said. "Your father and I don't get along and when our master ordered him to rape me, he was pleased to do it."

She began to shake slightly. "Draco, what does your mother think of what Lucius is saying?"

"She is heartbroken by it." He said. "When father is not around she is always crying, afraid that father will be taken from her."

"Tell her for me that she has nothing to fear." Sylvia said. "I would rather face 1,000 basilisks than be with your father. Draco you are young…young still to become the kind of person we can be proud of. Your father is not who you want to be, I can tell." She grinned. "What is it you want to be?"

"The best deatheater." He said. "Powerful and cunning."

"I know who could teach you that." She said. "Professor Snape is both of those things but even he realizes the Dark Lord is too powerful to overpower."

"Only a fool would betray the Dark Lord." He said.

"I agree." Sylvia said. "The Dark Order is for life. You can't quit…you can die. Be sure it's what you want for the rest of your life because that dark mark can never be removed or hidden by magic."

"If I take the Mark, it would not be done lightly or for the wrong reasons." He said. "My father is a fool that is not taking his role in the war seriously."

"For how young you are, you are wiser than your father." She said. "He has lost sight of the real reason he became a deatheater. That has made him less of what he once was."

"What was your reason for joining the Dark Order?" He asked. "If I may ask."

"I joined because…my original intention was to be mistress to the Dark Lord. I cared little for purity of blood and all that…all I wanted was to please our lord in a way nobody else could. Now, I want to help him win the war. It's not just about being a good mistress anymore, it's about helping him achieve the goal he wants despite whether it is against my morals." She looked at him. "The things you do when…"

"When you're in love." He finished. "I am not a fool. You are very much in love with the Dark Lord."

"You are quite perceptive." Sylvia said. "I don't know of that is good or bad yet."

"Professor, my father hates you because you have taken his place as one of the Dark Lord's favorite deatheaters." Draco said. "that much is clear. You've been there for less than a year and you have become a greater asset than he could ever hope to be."

"He said that?" She asked.

"Yes. He said it to my mother." Draco said. "She thinks he also admires your ambition."

"No, he just really hates me." Sylvia said. "With a passion. There is no hidden affection in his comments to me." She heard a knock on the door. "Draco it's been nice talking to you. Please feel free to come back anytime."

"Thank you, Professor. I'll see you tomorrow." He said. He opened the door and left. Neville Longbottom walked in.

"Good evening Neville." She said.

"Good evening Professor." Neville said. " I just wanted to ask if you could give me remedial lessons in Potions. I have a lot of trouble remembering the basics."

"Mr. Longbottom, I will gladly help you." She said. "Tomorrow at the end of classes come and visit me and I'll review the basics with you and teach you how to remember them better. It will take dedication and some hard work but I think I can help you succeed in Potions."

"Thank you." He said.

"It's no problem." She said. "Just make sure you get to your common room before curfew."

"Good night, Professor." Neville said.

"Good night Mr. Longbottom." She said before he left her office. She slumped in her chair and covered her face.

"Sylvia." Severus said from the door.

"Severus, good evening." She said. "Just talking with some students"

"How was the young Malfoy?" He asked.

"Nothing like his father." She said. "He is young but he is very perceptive and intuitive. He's the opposite of Lucius."

"Does he show interest in becoming a deatheater?" Severus asked.

"Yes." Sylvia said. "However he wants to be more like you and less like his father."

"That is a relief to us all." Severus said. "We don't need another Lucius."

"But we could use another you." She said. "You are the single most cunning deatheater that is here now." He smiled.

"Thank you." He said. "it's getting late. Time for bed."

"I'll see you in the morning." Sylvia said. "Good night Severus."

"Good night Sylvia." He said. The two of them left and went to their separate rooms.


	7. Chapter 7

Dark Love

Chapter 7

Two weeks later it was time for Sylvia to report to Lord Voldemort. She received a letter from her "mother". It said that her father was ill. Not deathly so but she needed her help.

She showed the letter to Dumbledore.

"Take a few days and help your mother." He said. "Owl when you are ready to return and I'll send Severus to you."

"Thank you so much Albus." She said. "I'll go pack." She left his office and went to her quarters and began to pack her belongings that she would need. When she was finished her and Severus went to the gates and apparated to Voldemort's mansion. She entered and went straight to the meeting room. Voldemort was with Lucius, Nagini and Wormtail. He caught sight of her.

"Sylvia." He said. She stood before him and bowed.

"Master." She said.

"Rise." He said. "Greet me properly." She stood and jumped him. She kissed him with all the passion she had. "That is acceptable."

"Master, I have news." She said. "News I would like to tell you privately."

"My lord, there is no reason she cannot say it before us as well." Lucius said.

"I would rather not." Sylvia said. "It is something I do not want well known."

"I trust the ones in this room as much as I can any deatheater." Voldemort said. "Tell me your news here." She looked at the ground nervously.

"My lord, I am pregnant" She said. "3 months and 2 weeks." She looked up to see his reaction. All but Severus was in shock. "The child is yours my lord."

"You are certain?" he asked.

"Yes, at the time of conception you were the only one I was with." Sylvia said. "The problem is the time I was being beat. I could have had a miscarriage. If I would have known I would have you use someone else but it is too late. They are beginning to trust me."

"Lucius, Severus, Wormtail, leave." Voldemort said. The 3 men leave with curious glances. When they were gone he touched her stomach. "Has there been any pain?"

"No but I suffer from morning sickness often." She said. "It's difficult. Dumbledore knows."

"What did he say?" He asked.

"He asked whose child it was and if I was going to keep her." She said. "I told him and played the perfect little victim. I also said I was keeping the baby."

"A daughter." He said. He kissed her passionately. "My dear this is wonderful news. Have you formed any bonds with anyone in particular?"

"Hermione Granger." Sylvia said. "She remind me much of myself when I was her age. She has a hidden beauty and like a late blossom, when she blooms she will be the most beautiful. That and her smarts will get her far."

"You seem fond of her." He said.

"I admire her." She said. "She is teased a lot but she doesn't let it get her down. In fact, I ask that when we win the war I would like her life to be spared. I would like her to be under my watch. She has a brilliant mind and a keen intellect. She is as obsessive compulsive as someone I know." She smiled. "If she were on our side she's be the

brightest of all the deatheaters."

"I doubt she would willingly stay with us." He said. "She would try to rebel from the inside."

"Well we'll have to see I guess." Sylvia said. "I've missed you my lord. Sleeping alone has been hell."

"I have missed you too." He said. "Nagini also misses your company." Sylvia looked at the snake at Voldemort's feet.

*hello Nagini* She said

*mistress* the snake said. *glad to have you back*

*glad to be back. I've missed the both of you terribly.* Sylvia said petting the snake's head. She looked up at Voldemort. "So how have things been here?"

"Same as it's ever been. There is a Dark Revel tomorrow and I have something I would like to ask you." He said. She nodded. "Would you be my Dark Lady and wife?"

Sylvia looked at him in shock.

"Your wife?!" She said. She looked lost. "I am only a lowly deatheater."

"You are the woman I love." He said looking almost embarrassed. "So I ask again, will you marry me?"

"Yes." She said. "I'll marry you. " She hugged him tightly. She kissed his neck and pushed him against the wall. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said. He grabbed her butt and pulled her closer to him. She felt him pressing against her.

"I think I can take care of that." She said. They went to his bedroom and spent the entire day making love. That night they went to dinner. She ate generously. When she was done she patted her full stomach. "Master I was wondering if I could go to the library and do some research."

"go ahead." He said. "I have some last minutes planning for the revel and Lucius is coming back."

"That's my cue to run." She said. "Send Nagini to fetch me when Malfoy leaves."

"I'll do that my dear." He said. She kissed him before leaving and going to do her research. She began studying the darkness in all hearts and how that could be manipulated. It was late in the night when Sylvia felt something brush against her leg.

*Mistress* Nagini hissed. *it is late and master is waiting* Sylvia nodded and finished where she was and stood. She stretched before going to Voldemort's bedroom. She heard him in the bathroom and changed into her night clothes, a red silk nightgown. She laid in the bed and got comfortable under the covers. When Voldemort came out of the bathroom and saw Sylvia laying in the bed he smiled.

"I see Nagini has retrieved you." He said.

"I am glad to be home." She said sleepily. "I wish I could stay forever."

"You must go back and complete the mission." He said. "How is your research going."

"good, I should have a formula for that potion shortly. I had to put it on hold for the mission but I can start working on it again. I will need to take some things with me like my books but ingredients I can get from Severus."

"Good." He said. "Now sleep. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Yes, my love. Good night." She said kissing him softly. He chuckled and kissed her nose.

"Good night my lady." He said. Sylvia closed her eyes and drifted to the land of dreams. When she woke the next morning Voldemort was still asleep. She looked out the window and saw the sun was barely up. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom. She took a long hot bath and when she came out of the bathroom she was only in a towel. Voldemort was staring at her with obvious lust.

"good morning." She said. He pulled back the blankets and she saw he was naked and hard for her. She laid next to him and he laid on top of her ripping off her underwear. "master."

"Sylvia." He moaned as he slid inside her. She gasped and lifted her hips to take him in deeper. He bit her neck gently and she purred in contentment. Then there was a knock at the door. The two lovers ignored it and continued their passionate joining. The knocking became louder.

"My lord!" a familiar voice said. Sylvia growled

"Ignore him." She whispered. She gasped as he grabbed her hips and thrust into her as hard as he could. "Master!" She bit him to stifle her scream. She heard the door open and the beginning of an angry exclamation. She made sure the blankets were covering the both of them before indulging in the pleasure Lord Voldemort was giving her. He seemed oblivious to the presence of Lucius Malfoy. His thrusts became faster and harder. Sylvia moaned as she orgasmed, pulling Voldemort down to her. She could tell he was near orgasm and lifted her hips as he thrust in her. He yelled her name as he came, pounding into her relentlessly.

"Sylvia!." He rested himself on top of her and kissed her face. She cleared her throat and looked at Lucius. Voldemort turned to see him staring at the two in the bed. "Lucius, leave. I will talk with you later." Lucius bowed before leaving the room. Sylvia smiled at him affectionately.

"The look on his face when you looked at him' She said. "Priceless. Wish I had a camera." Voldemort grinned. "You were amazing."

"As were you." He said. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said. "Now and beyond death."

"I will not die." He said.

"Everyone dies." Sylvia said. "I will die someday."

"I will not let you die." He said. "If I find a way the two of us will be immortal and live for all eternity."

"Eternity is a long time." Sylvia said. "Too long to live."

"We could be together forever as the Dark Lord and the Dark Lady." He said.

"We'd have to worry about enemies attacking our children." Sylvia said. "I will not force them to become immortal or to go through the hell of constantly being under attack." She looked at him defiantly. " They will make their own decisions."

"You ask much of me." He said. " But if it is what you want than you shall have it."

"Thank you." She said. "You are sweet." She got out of bed and headed to her wardrobe. She opened it to see new robes were in there. "Where did these come from?"

'"I had them made for you." He said. "They will grow as your pregnancy progresses. They are proper for your status as Dark Lady."

"Thank you." She said. "You are definitely sweet." She picked out a set of navy blue robes with a star design. When she put it on it was a bit small but then it adjusted to fit her perfectly. She put on some navy colored flats and clipped her hair back with diamond-encrusted pins.

"You look a dream." Voldemort said. "I would not like to wake from this dream."

"This is no dream but thank you for the compliment." Sylvia said. She watched as he dressed quickly in robes of dark green. "You look absolutely delicious. It's tempting to just take you back to bed."

"Then why don't you?" He asked.

"Malfoy is waiting." She said.

"Let him wait." Voldemort said.

"I like your thinking." She said. They didn't emerge fully dressed until an hour later. Malfoy was waiting with a sour look on his face. "Thank you for being so patient Lucius."

"I need to speak with our Lord." He said.

"We will speak after breakfast." Voldemort said. "I'm going to make sure my heir is well nourished."

"No worry." Sylvia said. "It feels like I could eat anything right now. I am eager to start but manners dictate I wait for the master to begin eating."

"No need to wait for me." Voldemort said. "You may proceed." She smiled and began piling food on her plate. She began eating and ½ an hour later she had finished the small mountain of food on her plate. Voldemort was looking at her in amusement

"You are a wonder my dear." He said. "Now Lucius what did you need to discuss with me."

"Shall we go somewhere private?" Lucius asked.

"I think my Lady is privileged enough to hear reports." Voldemort said.

"Your Lady?" Lucius said. "You intend to wed this undeserving little whore?"

"She deserves to be my Lady." Voldemort said. "I owe you no more explanation than that."

"But my Lord." Lucius said.

"That is enough!" Voldemort yelled. "Tell me what you came here to say or leave!!!"

"My Lord." Lucius said, looking satisfactorily frightened. "There is talk in the ministry of a spy in the ranks."

"A spy…who?" Voldemort asked.

"Severus Snape." Lucius said.

"That is utter nonsense!" Sylvia said. "Severus is one of the most loyal. He kept his post for all these years being in the perfect position to be a spy for our side. He allowed Dumbledore to think he returned only on his orders and now they never would suspect that he is a spy! He has passed us information from inside the Order of the Phoenix, something you have never done, Lucius. Our Lord is the best Legimens in the world. He would be able to sense Severus's deception."

"He has fooled many." Lucius said.

"Are you saying our Lord is so daft that he too was fooled by Severus?" She asked. "I know for a fact that Severus remains loyal to the _cause_ in a way that you do not have the brain cells to comprehend. If Severus were a spy either the Dark Lord or myself would know."

"You could be covering for Severus." Lucius said. "It is well known that the Dark Lord has never gotten past your mental defenses."

"For good reason." She said. "I've let people into my mind and they attempted to destroy me. I trust few with my mind. I will one day allow him into my mind but right now I am still wary."

"Of your Lord?" Lucius asked.

"Yes, and of you." She said. "I know you do not like me, respect me as a fellow Death Eater and you certainly wish our Lord would discard me like an old set of robes."

"And word is that Severus is enamored by you. He desires you and wants you for his own." Lucius said. "He thinks that he could never have a chance."

"If circumstances of our meeting had been different I would have given him a chance. If I met him before I became the Dark Lord's mistress I'm sure we would have made a great pair but we are only friends and I am quite in love with our lord." Sylvia said. "Lucius does it anger you that I would gave Severus a chance before you? I think it does. You are used to women throwing them selves at you but I don't. I hate you with the same amount of passion that our Lord hates the Potter boy. That will never change until you learn to respect me as a Death Eater and a witch." She turned to Voldemort. "May I be excused?"

"You may." Voldemort said. She kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." She said. "I will be in the library should you need me." He nodded and she left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Dark Love

Chapter 8

Later that day Sylvia prepared for the revel. She dressed in black robes with red spider web design. She wore 4 inch red heels and charmed red streaks into her hair. When Voldemort emerged from his bath he could not help but stare.

"You look beautiful." He said. "The very image of a Lady."

"Thank you, my Lord." She said. "You look handsome yourself."

"I am in a towel." He said.

"Exactly." She said. "You look sexy in a towel. Better in nothing."

"I can't walk around naked." He said.

"Yes you can." She said. "You can do whatever you want."

"I don't think the Death Eaters want to see their lord running around naked." He said.

"Some might." She said. "Believe me, I've been asked several times how you look naked. Mostly by female Death Eaters, some male." She smiled mischievously. "Though I do not trust them in a sexual way, I trust them with some knowledge…"

"You told them about me in bed?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes, what do we women have to talk about: husbands and sex." She said. "I think most of the Death Eater women lust after you. I've told them some stories…" She giggled. "You look like you are going to have a heart attack."

"No wonder I have been getting looks from the female Death Eaters. They are no doubt, with your help, imagining me naked."

"Probably." She said. "I am the envy of the lady Death Eaters. Everyone of them wants you and only I have you."

"You are a wonder." He said. "Well they can keep imagining because I will remain loyal to my wife."

"I will be loyal to you." She said. "I no longer desire anyone but you. You are the man I want to be with…the only one I want to touch my body…to do wicked things with his forked tongue and the only one I want to do wicked things in return." He moaned as his mind filled with images of them together. She sauntered over to him and brushed her hand over the front of his towel. He grabbed her hand and held it there making her feel his hard length.

"You see what you do to me?" He said his voice deepened by desire. "Do you feel it? No one else does that to me." She moaned and massaged him. He thrust his hips into her hand. "Sylvia."

"Voldemort, Feel what you do for me." She said. She took his hand and put it between her legs. She took off her shoes and robes. "My lord, I want you." He pushed her onto the bed and lay on top of her.

"The others can wait." He said. They made wild passionate love. They were an hour late for the revel. When they arrived the chatter died down. "Good Evening my followers. Enjoy the revel." He turned to Sylvia. "At the end of the night I have an important announcement to make so I want everyone to stay until I make my announcement."

"My lord, may I go talk to the other ladies?" Sylvia asked.

"Off to tell more stories?" He asked.

"Maybe." She said. "You'll find out if you get anymore of those looks." He laughed.

"I'm sure you will tell them all the details of today." He said.

"Probably." She said. "Then I'll hear how lucky I am and that any of them would trade their left ovary to be your mistress." He winced. "I find it quite amusing."

"Their left ovary?" Voldemort said.

"Not really but it is amusing to hear people say it." She said. "Well I'm going to get going…I'll be near by." She kissed him before joining the group of female Death Eaters. "Bellatrix how's the husband?"

"Fine." She said. "How is our Lord?" She winked at her.

"He's doing good." Sylvia said.

"Are you going to tell us anymore stories?" Narcissa asked.

"Why would anyone be interested in my sex life?" Sylvia said smiling.

"Because you're with the Dark Lord." Bellatrix said. "Everyone thought for a while that he didn't like women…until you came along."

"Well tell us!" Narcissa said.

"We made love on the dining room table." Sylvia said. "It was amazing…anyone could have walked in."

"I heard Lucius grumbling something earlier." Narcissa said.

"That baboon walked in on Voldemort and I at an intimate moment." Sylvia said. "The look on his face was priceless. He was shocked and horrified." She looked at Narcissa. "Lucius and I don't get along at all."

"After what he did to you I wouldn't think so." Bellatrix said. "I mean…he's my brother-in-law but I would never like what he did to you."

"What did Lucius do?" Narcissa asked.

"He raped her multiple times." Bellatrix said. "On our Lord's orders. She fought against him each time and managed to inflict Lucius with some kind of wound."

"The scratch marks on him? And the bite marks?" Narcissa said.

"I did those." Sylvia said. "But it wasn't because we were having a passionate affair. He was hurting me and so I caused him some kind of pain. Narcissa, you and your son are unknowledgeable when it comes to the Lucius I know. To me he is nothing but a filthy rapist that got his jollies from assaulting me. I hate him passionately and there will never be anything but that. You should be proud of your son. He confronted me about his father and I told him the truth. He is a bright young man and he wants to be a servant of the Dark Lord but he does not want to be like Lucius. That is amazing."

"I am proud of him." Narcissa said. "He reminds me of Lucius when he was a young man before arrogance ruled him."

"That would be something I like to see." Sylvia said. "I must go. Our Lord will wonder where I am." She left the group and looked for Voldemort. She saw him standing with Lucius. She walked up to the two like she had the right to. "My lord. Lucius. I hope I am not interrupting anything."

"No." Voldemort said. "We were just discussing battle tactics."

"Sounds like fun." She said. "Revels are no fun if you cannot drink."

"Shame." Lucius said. "My lord, if you'll excuse me." He left the couple and went to his wife.

"She loves him." Sylvia said. "Narcissa is a loyal wife and companion to Lucius. She was heartbroken when she thought he and I were having an affair. That's the most laughable thing but I guess Lucius boasts about everything, even his rape victims."

"My dear, have you had nightmares?" He asked.

"Yes. While I was with you I took dreamless sleep potion to keep me sane." She said. "I was haunted by his face."

"Sylvia, why did you not say something?" He asked.

"It's weakness." She said. "And you detest weakness. I decided to hide it from you. I needed to feel strong and fooling you into thinking I was fine made me feel that way. If you wish to punish me do whatever you will. I'm sure Lucius would find it entertaining."

"You will not be punished." He said. "I put you through that horror and I deserve to know you are suffering." She smiled.

"I'll live." She said. "I love you."

"I love you too." Voldemort said. "Now get something to eat. You need to eat enough to sustain you both."

"I'll eat." She said. "Don't worry. What ever I can keep down will suffice for the little one."

"I want you to be healthy as well." He said.

"I'll be fine." She said. She sat at a table and a house elf appeared. She told it what she wanted and a minute later her plate was drowning in food. She ate as much as she was able to before banishing her plate.

"How are you feeling?' Voldemort asked.

"Fine for now." Sylvia said. "If it going to come back up I'll know shortly and run for it." She smiled sadly. "It's the way these things are. Nothing can help it."

"No potions?" He asked.

"No, I haven't found any anti-nausea potions that are safe for pregnancy." She said. "The risk is too big."

"I don't want anything to happen to our child." Voldemort said.

"Neither do I." Sylvia said. "I'll deal with the nausea. It's a small price to pay."

"The baby will not be harmed?" He asked.

"No." She said. "The baby will be fine unless I'm constantly vomiting, which I'm not…thank Merlin for that."

"I agree." He said. Sylvia listened to the music and swayed from side to side. She began to wonder about Severus. How he was and what he was doing. "What are you thinking of, my dear?"

"I am just wondering where Severus is." She said. "I haven't seen him yet."

"During the school year he can rarely come to such events. He has classes to teach and cannot keep leaving too often." Voldemort said.

"True." I said. " Do you remember that girl I told you about?"

"Hermione Granger?" He said. "What of her?"

"She is in love with Severus." She said. "She is concerned that she does not have a chance because he is in love with me."

"Perhaps she will get his attention with some help from you." He said. "In fact make it your mission to get them together."

"Hermione Granger is young." Sylvia said.

"And therefore very impressionable." Voldemort said. "You should encourage her to pursue Severus."

"I will." She said. "I just hope she doesn't get hurt." Hours later the revel was winding down and Lord Voldemort called all attention to him.

"My loyal deatheaters, I have decided to ask Sylvia Murder to become my Dark Lady and she has accepted." There was a round of loud applause from all but Lucius Malfoy. "She is to be treated with the same respect that I am given." He gave them all a look that made it quite clear what would be happen if she was disrespected. He turned to Sylvia. "Come, my lady. Off to bed, soon you return to Hogwarts." She took his arm and they went to their bedroom.

"My lord, how long until I return to Hogwarts?" Sylvia asked.

"Day after tomorrow." He said. "You cannot be gone long."

"I know." She said. "I will just miss you."

"And I you but you have an obligation." He said.

"To the mission… I just wish it were only the two of us in the world. We could be together undisturbed."

"You would soon tire of me." He said.

"I could never tire of you." She said. She proved it by making love to him all throughout the night. She fell asleep in his arms, his hand on her stomach. "I love you." She fell asleep wishing she could stay in that moment forever.


	9. Chapter 9

Dark Love

Chapter 9

When Sylvia returned to Hogwarts, Albus called her to his office.

"How is your father?" He asked.

"He's recovering." She said. "I was worried but he'll pull through. He has a strong spirit."

"I'm sure he does." Albus said. "Severus is waiting for you in the dungeons." Sylvia nodded and left his office. She headed for the dungeons and when she arrived she went to Severus's classroom.

"Severus?" She said. "Are you here?"

"Is it true?" a voice hissed out from the darkness. She turned and saw Severus Snape looming behind her. "You accepted the Dark Lord's proposal?"

"Yes." She said. "I did. Lucius told you no doubt. The bastard needs to learn when to keep his mouth shut."

"Were you going to tell me?" He asked.

"Yes." She said. "You are my best friend and I would never keep this manner of secret from you."

"How can you marry him?" He asked. "He's caused you so much pain." He cupped her face in his hands. "Have I ever hurt you?"

"No Severus." Sylvia said. "But I love him. I will not betray him."

"But he betrayed you." Severus said. "He had you raped…isn't that enough? Sylvia…I love you."

"Severus, I love you but I'm not in love with you." She said. "You are my best friend and I don't want to ruin that. I cannot have an affair with you because it would be untrue to my character." She turned her face away. "We cannot be together…" She began to walk out when he pulled her to him and kissed her passionately. She gasped and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth. She moaned and began to kiss him back. He pressed her into the wall. She realized what she was doing and pushed him away. "I shouldn't have done that. I have to go." She ran from the room and went to her own quarters. She threw herself on the bed and cried. "How could I do that?!" There was a knock on her door, "Go away."

"Sylvia, open the door…" It was Severus.

"No." She said. "Leave me alone." She buried her face in a pillow. Severus knocked again.

"Sylvia, open this door." He said. " This is not how an adult solves her problems."

"And how do they?" She asked. "By kissing a woman that is not theirs?"

"I'm not going to lie and say I'm sorry." He said. "I love you and that kiss will be in my memory until death."

"Leave me alone." She said. "I'm going to bed."

"It's morning." He said with a smile.

"Then I'm not coming to classes today." She said.

"You could ruin the entire mission." He said. "You need to get over this and keep the mission in sight."

"If I come out… I don't want you touching me right now." She said. "I trusted you to have enough respect for me but you proved me wrong."

"I swear I will not touch you." He said. "Unless you ask me to."

"That will not happen." She said. "Right now I need my space. Don't make me hurt you because you refuse to respect my boundaries."

"As you wish." He said. "Now come, class will be starting before long and I need to bring you up to speed." She opened the door and walked out. He saw her eyes were puffy and bloodshot. She walked ahead of him to the classroom. They began to discuss what subjects he had taught when the 7th years Gryff/ Slyth class entered. They sat at their desks and waited for the lesson to begin. While Severus taught she watched him move. The fluidity of his movements…

'I cannot be thinking like this.' Sylvia thought. 'I am the fiancée of the dark lord. He'd be furious if he ever saw this.' She shook her head clearing her mind of all but the mission. 'Stay focused.' After the lesson she decided to do a bit of research work for the potion she was making. "Severus, may I use your lab to do some research?"

"Working on your potion?" He asked.

"Yes." She said. "I am not far from having a viable formula and then I can work on the antidote. Our Lord will be pleased when he has a working sample."

"Yes he will be." Severus said. "Go ahead." She nodded and went into his private lab and began working, When the bell rang to signify that the class was over she cleaned up and headed out to the classroom. The Slytherins and Gryffindors filed in and sat down.

She sighed there was tension in the air.

"What happened while I was gone?" She asked.

"Gryffindor beat Slytherin at Quidditch." Severus said. "Slytherin took it hard."

"Slytherin takes any loss hard." She said. "Especially against Gryffindor."½ way through class there was a fight between Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. "Let me handle this Sev."

"Have fun." He said. She walked up to the two boys and froze them.

"what is going on here?" She asked. She unfroze the two and they began talking at the same time. "Like grown wizards not little children." She sighed and rubbed her stomach. Severus cast a concerned look at her. "Now Mr. Potter, what happened?"

"I was working on my potion and Malfoy added an extra ingredient and ruined it." Harry said.

"Mr. Malfoy," She said. "I'm waiting."

"I accidentally bumped the table and the pixie dust fell in." Malfoy said.

"pixie dust...?" She asked her face growing pale. "no!"

"Get down!" Snape yelled. He pushed her to the floor and covered her her with himself. All the students followed suit, and a minute later the cauldron exploded. Once it was safe Snape stood and helped her up.

"Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter." She said sternly. "I don't care whose fault it was. You both fought and so I take away 20 points from both of your houses and detention for a week with me and Professor Snape. You could have killed someone, do you really want that on your conscious?" She walked to the desk and sat down rubbing her stomach. Severus followed and stood behind her.

"Are you OK?" He asked.

"I'm fine." She said. "Scared shitless but fine." He looked down at her. He laid a hand on her belly and she looked up at him shyly. The students were in shock of Snape's display of affection. "Severus" He turned to the students.

"You are dismissed...NOW!" He said. They hurried and left the room. She smiled up at him and put her hand over his.

"Severus, do you really love me?" She asked.

"With all my heart." He said. "If I had you I would never want for anything else."

"Oh, Severus." She said. "Part of me loves you but another part of me loves Voldemort...how do you pick between both pieces of your heart?"

"I don't know." He said. "Before you I only cared for Lily Potter but as you know she chose James."

"What am I to do with you?" She asked. "I don't know whether to push you away or kiss you." He leaned down.

"Kiss me." He whispered his voice husky. She nodded before kissing his lips. The two moaned and she stood before pushing him down into the chair. "Sylvia." She straddled his lap and ground herself against him. "Oh." She smirked as he grew hard underneath her.

"Severus..."She moaned when he kissed her neck. "This is forbidden. If our lord found out it would be our death."

"I'm worth more alive then dead. You carry his heir...he won't hurt us. Just say a student slipped you a lust potion." He said.

"Goddamn genius." She whispered. She stood and pulled him up. "I want you to take me on your desk. That way whenever you look at it you think of me." She laid back on it and he moved to stand in between her legs. He pressed himself against her and her mouth opened in a silent moan. "Mmmm.... yes." She felt him rub his hands on her thighs. "Severus, no more games. No more waiting." She pulled her underwear off and dropped them next to the chair. Severus pulled out his wand and locked the classroom door. She unzipped his pants and pulled him out. Soon enough her mouth was on him tasting him. He tugged on her hair and she moaned. Severus bucked his hips as the vibrations traveled through his member.

"Sylvia." He gasped. "I want to be inside you." She straddled him and positioned him to enter her. "Please." She pushed herself down on him until he was in her completely.

"Oh, Merlin, yes." She moaned. Severus began to thrust up into her as she pushed herself down on him. In a few minutes their rhythms matched and they were swept away by the pleasure. "Severus."

"Sylvia, I love you." He moaned. Sylvia only moaned as he hit her g-spot. Her moans became nothing but whimpers and gasps as he hit the same spot again and again.

"Oh gods, Severus!" She screamed. Her inner muscled tightened around him causing him to come. His body tensed and he thrust into her a few more times before becoming still. She kissed his nose and felt a bump from her belly. "I don't think she likes the rough treatment." Severus chuckled and got form on top of her.

"She'll live." He said. He kissed her belly and felt the baby's movements against his lips. "Have you begun to think of any names?"

"No not yet...i wanna make sure it is the perfect name." She said. "We should get dressed."

"Sylvia, I have a free period. " Severus said. "Who ever said I was finished yet?" She smiled at him seductively.

"If you are trying to seduce me keep going because it is definatly working." Sylvia said with a smile. She pulled him down on top of her and they spent the whole period bringing each other to the heights of passion.


	10. My 1st Author's Note! YAY!

Author's Note:

I really hate writing these but I want some input from my readers....if there is anything you want to happen send me a message and I'll tryto work it into the story.

I also would like your opinion on who should Sylvia be with? Severus or Voldemort...Who deserves the lovin' more? Well, hopefully I'll have another chapter soon. Thank you for reading Dark Love. I hope you enjoy.... Peace out!!!!!!!


	11. 2nd authors note sorry!

Hey. Sorry about the long absence. My keyboard got ruined and I finally got a new one. So hopefully I can update soon. Voldemort won in the vote by a lot so she will in the end be with voldie but who said she can not have some snape luvin for a while? Well I hope to get more reviews soon, when the new chappie is out. 


End file.
